Thunderstruck
by Capitana Morgan
Summary: Summer Finn empezó a entender las jugarretas del destino después de toparse con Tom Hansen. Otra vez.


Ni los personajes ni la trama principal me pertenecen, yo solo le di otra vuelta a la historia. A pesar de que fue muy real y me gustó, creo que estos dos merecían otro final. Así que se los di.

* * *

**Thunderstruck**

Cuando la vio por primera vez, no solo quedó atónito ante su belleza, sino ante todo lo que significaba mirarla, encontrarse con ella en tan insignificante lugar, sintiendo que las piezas encajaban en el plan del universo finalmente; que el destino se acercaba a él corriendo a máxima velocidad de la mano de una sonrisa clara, única como la de ella.

Se sintió paralizado antes de hablar con Summer por primera vez (ante un simple «Hola»), también cuando descubrió que tenían _tanto_ en común, e incluso antes de hacer el amor. Se quedó atónito ante sus palabras, su modo de pensar, de ver la vida y el amor… Ante su hilarante insensibilidad innata; ante las sinceras palabras que soltaba en un ambiente tranquilo, para que, al chocar contra el aletargado entendimiento de Tom, aún si la herida que causaba era profunda, no doliera tanto. Y, apenas sin detenerse a pensarlo dos segundos, se incorporaba risueña, dispuesta a realizar alguna otra locura, incluyéndolo, sonriéndole, tomándole la mano. Dejándolo más aturdido que antes.

Mayor había sido el efecto cuando comprendió, desconcertado, la verdad... la _gravedad_ del asunto.

Pero Summer no notó nada de eso. No sintió la parálisis, no se desconcertó ante su mirada, no enmudeció al verlo. Para ella era solamente otro chico que conoció por casualidad, otra persona. Aunque con él se llevaba bien. Le _gustaba_. Se lo repetía a menudo. Le gustaba decirle cuánto le gustaba. Tom era interesante.

Tom sabía, por su parte, que todo eso era porque Summer intentaba huir del tema del _amor_. Ella era una no-creyente. Sabía que no le gustaban las etiquetas, las parejas ni permitirse ir demasiado lejos. Sí, él sabía un par de cosas sobre Summer.

Y sí, Tom le gustaba… pero, como siempre le ocurría, luego _pasó_. Pasó la vida. Y entonces conoció a su destino, creyó, y se dijo a sí misma «Tom tenía razón». O eso supuso.

Tom, por su parte, continuó con su vida. Y conoció a su Autumn… ¿La verdad? Nunca creyó que «su destino» sería un bucle.

* * *

Después de algún tiempo, Summer por fin logró entender _cómo _funcionaba esa cosa que solían llamar _destino. _Bah, no exactamente cómo, pero de alguna manera lo comprendió. Se movía despacio por unos hilos entrelazados, alborotados, pero perfectos como una tela de araña. Un complejo trabajo que iba uniendo vidas y almas.

Algo que no actuaba en orden, pero que, como un niño encaprichado, siempre conseguía lo que quería. Tarde o temprano.

Summer no creyó, no vio y no lo entendió. Luego, se encontró con Tom. De nuevo con él, después de tres años y medio de separarse de su ex-marido.

En ese preciso momento pensó que no lo había superado. De alguna manera, nunca había logrado _olvidarse de él_. Porque hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no sentía a su corazón latir de esa manera tan desesperada contra su pecho, como si estuviera a punto de hacer una muy grande estupidez.

Lo observó parado enfrente a una vidriera, mirando con poco interés unos productos que se exhibían y hablando por celular. Titubeó un momento paralizada, pero nunca fue chica con tapujos. Cuando lo vio cortar la llamada, se acercó a él con una leve sonrisa y soltó un «¡Tom!», que intentó que sonara lo más natural posible.

Se giró a verla, algo aturdido por volver a escuchar su voz, con un traje que lo hacía ver aún más elegante y más guapo de lo que había estado tiempo atrás, cuando le dijo unas últimas palabras en el parque. Sintió que otra vez se entumecía; no supo si su corazón latió más deprisa o más despacio, tal vez intentando coordinarse con la velocidad de sus pensamientos.

Intercambiaron unas pocas palabras en aquel momento, pero quedaron en compartir un café dos días después en un lugar elegido por ella. Fue Tom el que se alejó, porque ya estaba llegando tarde a una importante reunión que no podía perderse.

Summer todavía le recuerda (para fastidio de él) cómo se giró una última vez a sonreírle antes de doblar en la esquina y chocó a una anciana que venía de frente (casualmente, la señora terminó siendo la madrina de su primer hijo).

Tom aún recuerda el momento tortuoso de la despedida, los años que le siguieron y también el desconcertante encuentro. Y todavía lo describe todo con asombro, diciendo que toda la situación era de las que te dejaban _estupefacto_.

Summer ríe y, aunque antes de casarse con Tom no lo creía, le susurra al oído que el destino suele dejarte atónito… hasta que por fin lo notas, bailoteando bajo tus narices.


End file.
